Hear anything good lately?
by xxParkerxx
Summary: Harry and Hermione both skip a hogsmede outing, and find themselves in a VERY pleasurous position. HarryxHermione Graphic.


.

"IT'S THE LAST HOGSMEDE OUTING AND YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE TO STUDY??" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded, her curls flying around her face.

Ron turned to Harry, "And you, why aren't _you_ going?"

Harry coughed, "Cuz I'm sick." Saying so, he fled the room. Retching sounds could be heard coming from the bathroom, and Harry returned moments later with a

scowl on his face.

Hermione sighed impatiently, obviously wanting to get back to her book, "Just go without us Ronald."

"Fine..." he grabbed his second hand coat off the armchair, and headed out.

The portrait swung shut behind him, and Harry's face transformed into a smile.

He quickly took out a half bitten purple lolly, and chewed thoughtfully on it. His face quickly regained colour.

Hermione stared at him, "Was that a puking-,"

"—Pastel, yeah."

"But why'd you stay if you weren't really sick?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled at her, "I wanted to—talk to you..." He walked to her, took her books out of her hands, and pulled a chair directly in front of the one she was sitting

on.

Hermione swallowed nervously. "About?"

"You know..."

"I-I do?"

Harry smiled. "I just need to ask you...is there anything going on between—between you and Ron?"

She shook her head. "Why?"

Harry pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione gasped in surprisement, and returned the kiss.

Harry ran his tongue against her lips, wanting her to open up. Hermione obliged, and they were soon locked in a battle fo the tongues.

Hermione pulled away, and Harry looked at her with a confused look on his face, "I'm sorry—I thought—," Hermione held up a finger to his lips.

"Shhh."

She took out her wand, and conjured up a small tent. Then, she began walking around it, muttering incarnations.

Hermione grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the one person tent.

"But isn't it too small for—," Harry stopped. "I love Magic."

Inside, the tent was huge. _(Like the 4__th__ yr one)_

It was a large, one room tent, with a king sized canopy bed in one corner, and a thick, fluffy red carpet covered the floor. Besides the bed, there was no other

furniture in the room.

It was completely dark, with a few bright orbs floating on the top.

"Now what where were we…" Hermione whispered, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry hungrily unbuttoned her blouse, groaning as he noticed that there was more clothing to get rid of.

Hermione lifted his tight shirt and threw it to the floor, running her small hands over his muscular chest.

**M RATED**

Harry quickly unclipped her bra, revealing round, full breasts. Harry stared, and quickly grabbed one in each hand, kneading them.

"Oooh," Hermione moaned.

Harry, liking these sounds, quickened his rubbing, and brought his mouth down to her fully erect right nipple, sucking and biting on it.

She gasped in surprisement.

Harry repeated the treatment to the other side, and started crashed his lips down on hers again.

They stumbled towards the huge bed, and collapsed on it, with Harry on top of Hermione.

He traced a line of kisses down from her mouth to her bellybutton, flicking her nipples as he passed them.

He circled his tongue in her bellybutton, the continued his way down until he got to her vagina.

He licked at her Vagina lips, loving her moans of pleasure. He bit down softly on her clit.

"FUCK HARRY!!" Hermione screamed.

They quickly flipped, so that she was in control.

Hermione slid down, and quickly undid his jeans, pulling them down with relish. She grinned at the exposed skin.

"I love it when guy's go commando…" she whispered, and took the tip of his manhood in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it

Harry groaned, and pushed her head down wards. "More Hermione!! More!!"

Hermione took him full in her mouth, and sucked tenderly.

Harry bounced up and down in ecstasy.

She bit him, and he screamed out.

"FUCK YESS!! OHMYGOD!!HERMIOOOONNEEE!!"

Harry pushed up, thrusting himself into her.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

He repeated the movement over and over again, each time hitting her G-Spot.

Panting, they slowed down.harry flipped her, so that he was sitting on her backside.

He threw his body into hers from behind.

"OH BABY! KEEP IT COMINGG!!" she yelled. Harry flicked hid tongue in and out of the bottom part of the vagina, then stuck his finger in, earning a very rewarding

quiver.

He pushed deeper and deeper, until he touched her spot.

"HAARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Smirking, he stared to lick vigorously at her small, round butt, encircling his tongue inside her hole. There was no part of her he didn't want to taste.

"Harry…oh Harry…I think we should…stop…they'll be back soon…"

He nodded, and got off her.

She was just about to put on her clothes again, when he grabbed her hand.

"Just one last thing." He promised, gazing intensely at her.

She nodded.

He grabbed both her breast, and gave them one final, tight squeeze, and thrusted into her at the same time.

Hermione's folds started dripping.

"I think we better get going." He breathe din her ear, licking it at he spoke.

She nodded silently, and quickly put her clothes back on.

They got out, and the tent vanished into thin air.

Only when they turned around, did they see Neville standing with his mouth hanging open.

Harry chuckled nervously, "So…Heard anything good lately?"

Neville nodded, his eyes darting form Harry to Hermione.

**Ta Daaa.**

**Anyone want me to change the rating?**

**xxParkerxx**


End file.
